


Drum Beats Out Of Time

by klutzy_girl



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Babies, F/M, Family, Fluff and Angst, Post-Series, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 22:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8685895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Spoilers for the revival. Logan is not Christopher and he makes sure Rory knows this after he learns about her pregnancy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Gilmore Girls and never will. No copyright infringement intended.

Rory considered not telling Logan about her pregnancy but one conversation with Luke - in which he went into detail about how he felt not knowing about April for twelve years - disavowed her of that notion immediately. “You’re already an overprotective grandpa,” she teased.

Luke teared up (again) and hugged his daughter. “I’ll be here for anything you need, Rory. You don’t have to worry about a thing.”

“I know,” she murmured as she patted his back and then pulled away. Rory thought it was sweet how much he already cared about this baby and couldn’t wait to see him with his grandchild for the first time. Luke would definitely spoil them rotten and the thought thrilled her because Christopher had congratulated her and that was it. He hadn’t even asked about the father, something that didn’t really surprise her. 

“Good luck. I’m sure Logan will step up and if he doesn’t, I’ll kick his ass,” Luke promised.

Rory laughed. “You really don’t have to, Luke, but thanks for the offer.” She inhaled in deeply and went outside to make the hardest phone call of her life.

The phone rang for the most stressful twenty seconds of her life before Logan picked up, surprised that she had called - it hurt but he hadn’t expected to ever hear from her again. “Hey, Ace. Why are you calling me?” 

She choked on a sob before answering him. “I want you to know that I can do this alone if I have to but you need to know. This is something you need to talk about with Odette because it affects her life too. I’m pregnant, Logan.”

The little bombshell she had dropped on him shook Logan to the core. “You’re pregnant,” he clarified, feeling a little dizzy.

“Yes.”

“With my baby.” He knew it was his kid but Logan’s world had shuddered to a standstill the moment Rory told him about her pregnancy.

Rory rolled her eyes. “With your baby,” she confirmed, anxiously awaiting his response. Would he not want to be involved? Would she dump Odette? She wanted the latter desperately but refused to say so in fear of getting hurt.

Logan chuckled, fear rising within him but love overwhelming him most of all. He was having a baby with the love of his life! Odette and his father were complications that he could take care (and honestly, he knew Odette would be glad to escape - she hadn’t wanted this any more than he did and was also cheating on him with someone she met in France, something he wasn’t supposed to know about but did anyway). “I’ll be there as soon as possible, Ace. We’re going to be parents. And we need to talk.” They should have talked a long time ago but fear had prevented it on both sides.

“I’ll see you soon.” They said their goodbyes and then Rory dove into Luke’s arms as soon as she went back inside.

He awkwardly patted her back. “I’m proud of you, Rory. And I’m glad you told him the truth.”

“Thanks.”

Lorelai walked in and did a double take at her husband and daughter hugging. “What’s going on?”

“Rory told Logan,” Luke informed her.

“Ah,” she said.

Rory sniffled and looked up at her mother. “He’s coming to see me and says we need to talk,” she explained. 

Lorelai was willing to help raise Rory raise her grandchild (holy fuck, she was going to be a grandmother) on their own but she was thrilled she finally decided to Logan. She didn’t like him so much but now was the time to change her mind. “If it doesn’t work out, you have me and Luke. And your grandmother. And Lane and Paris. No matter what, you’re not alone, kid.”

“Thanks, Mom.” Rory hugged her mother and then headed to the fridge to grab something to eat because she was starving (luckily, the morning sickness had gone away for the day after hitting her hard earlier that morning).

Now to wait for Logan to show up.

 

Twenty-nine hours later, a disheveled and clearly exhausted Logan appeared on their front door. Rory opened it and looked him over in concern. “Have you slept yet?” she asked him.

“No. My mind was racing and I couldn’t fall asleep,” he answered, swaying on his feet a little. “Fuck, is this what it’s going to be like when the baby comes? At least I’m getting in practice now.” 

Rory didn’t want to have a long, serious conversation with her ex-boyfriend when he was dead on his feet so despite his protests, she ushered him into her room and made him go to bed. “We’ll talk when you wake up and are actually able to think straight because now’s not the time to talk about my pregnancy.”

His eyes flew open and his hand hovered over her stomach. “Can I feel?” he asked hoarsely.

“Of course.” She hadn’t gained much weight yet but it meant a lot to her that Logan wanted to feel their child. His hand dropped from her abdomen a few minutes later and his eyes started fluttering shut. Once he was asleep, Rory went into the kitchen to eat with Luke and Lorelai.

When he stumbled into the living room ten hours later, Rory turned off the TV and waited nervously and expectantly for him to say something. “So you’re having my baby, Ace.”

She nodded. “So, what do you want? I can’t tell you what to do, Logan, but this baby is my priority now, and I can’t let either one of us get hurt. You’re either in or out. You can’t be like Christopher, who never paid a dime of child support, and only showed up when it was convenient for him. It’s not fair to any of us, and I refuse to let it happen,” Rory rambled.

Logan held up his hand and glared at her, anger rising. “First off, I’m not your fucking deadbeat father, Rory. That’s not fair to met that you’d make that comparison. I love my child already and I haven’t even met them yet. I ended my engagement with Odette - she’s thrilled by the way - and quit my father’s company. He can go fuck himself if he thinks I’m going to be his puppet anymore. I love you, Ace. You’ve always been my soulmate and I want to raise our child together. I want to marry you - if you want to, that is. But I’ve loved you for over a decade now and it’s time to put all our cards on the table. We can’t be out of sync anymore. It’s not right for us to have no clue what the fuck we’re doing when there’s a baby on the way.”

“Wow, that was a lot of information to get in sixty seconds,” Rory joked before turning serious. “You love me?”

“Of course I love you - I’ve never stopped. I understand if you don’t feel the same way anymore but I do still want to be involved in the kid’s life. You’re not getting rid of me that easily,” he warned.

“You’re an idiot, Logan Huntzberger. I love you too and always will but I was scared of fucking everything up,” Rory admitted, tearing up again (damn hormones).

“I was terrified of fucking things up too. Guess we should have had this talk sooner,” Logan sheepishly replied before pulling her closer to him to kiss. “We can finally be together without any complications.”

“I’m good with that.” 

When Luke and Lorelai came home, they found the two of them sitting on the couch and watching a movie.

 

The day Logan and Rory became parents was one of the best days of their lives. The instant Lorelai Rose Gilmore-Huntzberger was placed in his arms, Logan fell in love for the second time in his life. “She’s so beautiful.”

Rory watched her boyfriend and daughter interact for the first time and nearly burst into tears. “She didn’t feel so beautiful when I was pushing her out of my vagina,” she grumbled.

Logan snorted. “You’re going to hold this over my head for the rest of our lives aren’t you?”

“Maybe. Now give me my baby.”

Logan (reluctantly) complied and handed their daughter over. Rory grabbed a tiny little finger and beamed. “Hi, Lola. It’s so nice to finally meet you - all nine pounds of you. Couldn’t you have been a few pounds lighter?”

“You should let that go,” Logan sing-songed.

“You try pushing a nine pound baby out of your body,” Rory shot back halfheartedly as she began to rock Lola back and forth. They had decided to name their daughter Lorelai the instant they knew for sure she was a girl - coming up with a nickname had been the hardest part (they vetoed quite a few choices) but Emily had chosen Lola, and all of them immediately decided that it was. Now that they had met her, neither Rory nor Logan regretted their choice.

Logan kissed both his girls and then whipped out his phone to take a quick picture. He managed to do so just before the door opened and Luke and Lorelai stepped in. “We’ve come to meet our granddaughter for the first time,” Lorelai whispered, careful not to wake up the newborn.

“You want to hold her?” Rory didn’t want to give her up but she knew how excited they were for her.

Lorelai nodded and eagerly scooped Lola out of Rory’s arms. “Hello, Lorelai Rose. You’re named for some amazing, kickass, smart women, and I know you’ll follow in our footsteps. Did you know your mommy’s writing a book about us? I can’t wait to read it. I’m going to buy you anything you want.”

Luke wrapped an arm around his wife and peered at his granddaughter. “We’ll baby-sit whenever you need us.”

“You just want some time with her,” Rory murmured just before she yawned. Eighteen hours of labor had exhausted her and the lack of sleep was finally catching up to her. 

“Guilty as charged. And it’s my job as her grandfather to take her off your hands for a few hours.”

“You want her, Grandpa?” Also reluctant to give her up, Lorelai figured Luke deserved some time with their granddaughter.

“Of course.” He grinned when Lorelai handed the newborn over and pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Lola, you have no idea what’s ahead of you. And I’m going to make sure that unlike your mother and grandmother, you actually eat healthy.”

Lorelai mock gasped. “How dare you.”

“Deal with it,” Luke teased. He tensed when the baby began fussing but Logan saved him by picking her up and handing her back to Rory.

 

At six months, Lola was the youngest - and most adorable - guest at Logan and Rory’s wedding. “So there’s another Lorelai Gilmore-Huntzberger in your life now,” Rory said to her new husband after they checked on the baby again (and frustrating Luke, Lorelai, and Emily in the process). She was still going to use just Gilmore professionally, however. And her book was going to be published - Logan was proud beyond belief.

“The more the merrier.” Logan couldn’t believe Rory was actually his wife now. It was still surreal sometimes that they had a daughter and he worried that he’d all wake up and it’d be a dream. He leaned over and kissed her. “I love you, Ace.”

“Love you too.”

Hep Alien began playing Cyndi Lauper’s _Time After Time_ , and the two of them got up to dance (but not before taking Lola from a protesting Lorelai so she could be with them). “You having fun, Lola?” Logan asked.

The baby started babbling and snuggled into her father’s neck (Rory melted at the sight). “I think she is but it’s been a long day for all of us.” Rory couldn’t wait to get off her feet and relax (which admittedly wasn’t all that possible with a six month old).

Logan cocked his head at the lyrics began to penetrate his brain. “You know, this song fits us, right? We weren’t on the same wavelength for such a long time but now we’ve gotten our rhythm back.”

“True. Nice of you to make that connection.” Lane definitely knew what she was doing.

Rory and Logan would make sure they’d always communicate and never let anything get in their way again, especially now that they had Lola to worry about. Neither of them could wait to see their daughter grow up, and they were excited about seeing where life took them next. It had been a long journey filled with mistakes and pain, and although regretted some things, both knew it had happened this way for a reason. They were meant to be no matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> Still not entirely sure how I feel about the revival and the final four words - certainly didn't like feeling uncomfortable about a ship I love - but I had to fix it. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
